fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo and Wanda
]] Cosmo and Wanda is the focal romantic story of The Fairly OddParents. Information Cosmo and Wanda are two of the six main characters in The Fairly OddParents. They are the godparents of Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael. They also have a baby boy named Poof, after Timmy wished for them to have a child together. They have been married for 9.850 years Apartnership!. They first met at a fairy diner where Cosmo was working as a waiter, according to their love song: Floating With You in the movie, School's Out: The Musical. Soon afterward they were married, unknown to Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma, because she does not approve of Wanda, though it was revealed in the episode, "Apartnership" that Mama Cosma holds nothing personal against Wanda, she just resents any woman, particularly ones she can't control, who would take her precious son away. Cosmo and Wanda have a very loving relationship, despite arguing a lot, and love Timmy, Chloe, and Poof very much. There are several versions of how Cosmo and Wanda met, one being Cosmo, who works at a restaurant, meets Wanda and immediately falls in love with her, having long tried to say that he loves her, but she guessed already, another being when they were teenagers, told that they don't like each other, but still married and finally, one where they meet when he hits her with his car. The first version seems the most likely out of the three. Episodes focusing on Cosmo and Wanda * Dog's Day Afternoon * Apartnership! * Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary * Love Struck! * Truth Or Cosmoquences * The Big Bash Other episodes that contain brief moments between Cosmo and Wanda: * Where's the Wand? * Abra-Catastrophe! * The Odd Couple * School's Out!: The Musical * The Gland Plan * Finding Emo * Cosmonopoly * Dimmsdale Tales * The Fairy Beginning * Fairly Odd Fairy Tales * Whittle Me This Other media with Cosmo/Wanda moments include: * Token Wishes * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules (PC version) * Ask Me Anything! Trivia *This relationship might've inspired Henry and June's relationship from KaBlam! since they're both oddball pairs consisting of a dim-witted, accident-prone male and a comparatively intelligent, seldom-injured female. Gallery CosmoWanda24.JPG|Cosmo and Wanda in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons logo FOP-Pilot067.jpg FOP-Pilot118.jpg FOP-Pilot119.jpg FOP-Pilot129.jpg FOP-Pilot217.jpg FOP-Pilot218.jpg TooManyTimmys137.jpg TooManyTimmys139.jpg|giddy up parther TooManyTimmys179.jpg TooManyTimmys182.jpg WheresTheWand049.jpg WheresTheWand050.jpg WheresTheWand144.jpg WheresTheWand147.jpg WheresTheWand154.jpg WheresTheWand156.jpg WheresTheWand157.jpg WheresTheWand158.jpg WheresTheWand164.jpg WheresTheWand165.jpg WheresTheWand177.jpg WheresTheWand178.jpg WheresTheWand179.jpg WheresTheWand192.jpg WheresTheWand193.jpg PartyOfThree027.jpg PartyOfThree049.jpg PartyOfThree050.jpg TheFairyFlu023.jpg TheTemp071.jpg TheTemp072.jpg TheZappys124.jpg TheZappys195.jpg ScoutsHonor107.jpg SuperHumor127.jpg TheBigProblem003.jpg TheBigProblem003a.jpg PowerMad012.jpg PowerMad094.jpg|"We're two halves of a whole idiot!" PowerMad386.jpg PowerMad387.jpg PowerMad388.jpg PowerMad389.jpg Wmplayer 2011-07-02 00-29-33-22.jpg Transparents253.jpg Transparents268.jpg AWishTooFar280.jpg 60CosmoWanda.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as they looked in the 1970s FatherTime099.jpg FatherTime132.jpg FatherTime195.jpg FatherTime263.jpg FatherTime272.jpg FatherTime301.jpg FatherTime302.jpg itworked.png Apartnership-373.jpg Apartnership168.jpg WC hug.png Apartnership169.jpg Apartnership-376.jpg Apartnership-377.jpg Apartnership-379.jpg Apartnership-380.jpg Apartnership-381.jpg Apartnership-383.jpg Apartnership-398.jpg Apartnership-402.jpg WC.png Apartnership183.jpg Apartnership-403.jpg Apartnership-404.jpg Apartnership193.jpg Apartnership194.jpg Apartnership-422.jpg Apartnership195.jpg Apartnership-447.jpg Fish kiss.png Coswan06.jpg CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda with a heart-shaped Nickelodeon logo fairlyoddparents.jpg Wallpaper-de-Los-Padrinos-Mágicos-Cosmo-y-Wanda-como-en-TV.jpg CnWWithNutAndCracker.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda about to perform the Nutcracker Suite. Christmaseveryday 162.jpg HexGames169.jpg HexGames380.jpg HexGames391.jpg InspectionDetection027.jpg Fairly-odd-parents-01.jpg Untitled444.png Untitled445.png AMileInMyShoes130.png AMileInMyShoes166.png Timvisible134.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in Spanish class TheSwitchGlitch110.jpg TheSwitchGlitch377.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary140.jpg|Cosmo defending Wanda from Juandissimo HailToTheChief111.jpg FoolsDayOut138.png Wmplayer 2011-07-02 00-39-21-02.jpg wmplayer 2011-07-04 21-17-47-25.jpg|Wanda And Cosmo|link=Wanda InformationStuporHighway176.png LoveStruck644.jpg LoveStruck726.jpg Wdo15.jpg|Wanda scolding Cosmo for having a bomb on hand. 223.png 224.png 230.png 237.png WandaKissCosmo.jpg|Wanda giving Cosmo a kiss 240.png MovieMagic180.jpg IMG_0010.PNG|Cosmo and Wanda| MovieMagic185.jpg wmplayer 2011-06-28 00-24-18-88.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda dancing Untitled446.png Untitled447.png Sleepover46.png Sleepover47.png This is Your Wish.mp4 snapshot 10.25 -2012.06.14 12.24.41-.jpg This-is-your-wish79.jpg This-is-your-wish52.jpg PipeDown28.png Untitled448.png SnowBound355.jpg 121.png 122.png wmplayer 2011-06-28 14-25-58-04.jpg|Wanda hugging Cosmo HardCopy225.jpg PixiesInc169.png|Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy hugging PixiesInc202.png OddCouple17.png|Cosmo being romantic OddCouple20.png Class Clown.mp4 snapshot 02.31 -2012.06.14 14.37.30-.jpg ClassClown168.png FairyFriendsAndNeighbors088.jpg JustTheTwoOfUs38.png JustTheTwoOfUs167.png JustTheTwoOfUs191.png JustTheTwoOfUs227.png NewSquidInTown193.jpg WishFixers085.png ShesTheOneIMarried.jpg hhh.png hhh2.png hhh3.png hhh4.png hhh5.png GenieMeanieMinieMo046.jpg SchoolsOut0994.jpg SchoolsOut0995.jpg 8fff.png CosmoWanda14.jpg CosmoWandaTeen.jpg|When Cosmo and Wanda first met SchoolsOut1430.jpg SchoolsOut1431.jpg SchoolsOut1434.jpg SchoolsOut1435.jpg SchoolsOut1439.jpg SchoolsOut1440.jpg SchoolsOut1441.jpg SchoolsOut1449.jpg SuperCosmo.jpg|Cosmo coming to be Wanda's hero WandaOnRocket.jpg CosmoWandaRunningMarathon.jpg SchoolsOut1492.jpg SchoolsOut1506.jpg CosmoWanda18.JPG Cosmo and wanda floating with you.jpg|"floating with you" CosmoWanda20.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's wedding|link=Timmy SchoolsOut1512.jpg SchoolsOut1513.jpg CosmoWandaWeddingKiss.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's wedding kiss CosmoWandaReception.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's reception CosmoWandaAtFairyFalls.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda on their honeymoon at Fairy Falls SchoolsOut1527.jpg SchoolsOut1528.jpg SchoolsOut1532.jpg SchoolsOut1533.jpg SchoolsOut1535.jpg SchoolsOut1540.jpg SchoolsOut1544.jpg SchoolsOut1545.jpg SchoolsOut1546.jpg SchoolsOut1560.jpg Cosmo and wanda.jpg|"we will get through it" SchoolsOut1561.jpg SchoolsOut1564.jpg CosmoWanda21.jpg SchoolsOut1566.jpg SchoolsOut1615.jpg SchoolsOut1616.jpg The Musical218.jpg|Wanda reuniting with Cosmo The Musical219.jpg SchoolsOut2007.jpg cosmo and wanda - rock and roll.jpg|cosmo and wanda - rock and roll coswan08.jpg Фото0121Рди.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h40m32s10.png JustDesserts68.png YouDoo384.jpg Timmys2DHouseOfHorror240.jpg TheGlandPlan015.jpg Untitled449.png TheGlandPlan211.jpg TeethForTwo062.jpg TeethForTwo185.jpg TeethForTwo218.jpg 89.png 90.png 104.png 107.png 118.png 119.png 120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h13m33s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-19h51m29s81.png FairlyOddBaby033.jpg FairlyOddBaby092.jpg FairlyOddBaby323.jpg Untitled450.png MissionResponsible013.jpg MissionResponsible024.jpg MissionResponsible046.jpg MissionResponsible077.jpg wmplayer 2011-07-02 00-30-39-70.jpg unt451.png OpenWide118.png FairlyOddlympics501.jpg FairlyOddlympics502.jpg ForEmergenciesOnly086.jpg ForEmergenciesOnly210.jpg WishingWell194.jpg Sooper poof82.jpg unt456.png unt457.png CrockerOfGold14.png PleaseDontFeed13.png LoveTriangle023.png wmplayer 2011-06-28 14-20-45-49.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda happy because Poof will be Mr. Cookie TimmysSecretWish0818.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt2-766.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt2-806.jpg 328.png|the whole fairy family and timmy hugging. FindingEmo_010.jpg unt458.png FindingEmo_084.jpg 75.png 84.png 88.png 024.png Dt17.jpg 026.png 0027.png 0029.png 9301.png 9311.png 9321.png CosmoWanda29.jpg CosmoWanda30.jpg CosmoWanda31.jpg CosmoWanda32.jpg CosmoWanda33.jpg CosmoWanda34.jpg CosmoWanda35.jpg 991.png 1017.png CosmoWanda36.jpg CosmoWanda37.jpg CosmoWanda38.jpg CosmoWanda39.jpg 2000.png 2001.png 2002.png 2003.png CosmoWanda40.jpg 2004.png Fairybeginning080.png Fairybeginning081.png Fairybeginning082.png Fairybeginning083.png Fairybeginning085.png Fairybeginning084.png Fairybeginning110.png Fairybeginning111.png Fairybeginning240.png Fairybeginning241.png Fairybeginning244.png Fairybeginning283.png Fairybeginning284.png CosmoWandaInRBStyle.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as clay-animated characters Cosmo&Wanda.jpg Cosmo and Wanda in Live-Action.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! FairlyOddMovie0078.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda wink at each other FairlyOddMovie0465.jpg FairlyOddMovie0655.jpg FairlyOddMovie0656.jpg FairlyOddMovie0657.jpg FairlyOddMovie0658.jpg FairlyOddMovie0659.jpg FairlyOddMovie0660.jpg FairlyOddMovie0662.jpg FairlyOddMovie0663.jpg FairlyOddMovie0664.jpg FairlyOddMovie0665.jpg FairlyOddMovie0666.jpg FairlyOddMovie0667.jpg FairlyOddMovie0725.jpg FairlyOddMovie0726.jpg FairlyOddMovie0727.jpg FairlyOddMovie0728.jpg FairlyOddMovie0731.jpg FairlyOddMovie0732.jpg FairlyOddMovie0736.jpg FairlyOddMovie0752.jpg FairlyOddMovie0757.jpg FairlyOddMovie0758.jpg FairlyOddMovie0759.jpg FairlyOddMovie0762.jpg FairlyOddMovie0765.jpg FairlyOddMovie0766.jpg FairlyOddMovie0767.jpg FairlyOddMovie0793.jpg FairlyOddMovie0794.jpg FairlyOddMovie0796.jpg FairlyOddMovie0797.jpg FairlyOddMovie0815.jpg FairlyOddMovie0816.jpg FairlyOddMovie0818.jpg FairlyOddMovie0819.jpg FairlyOddMovie0821.jpg FairlyOddMovie0823.jpg FairlyOddMovie0825.jpg References Category:Relationships Category:Paired